


Walking Towards You

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Future, Happy, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Lesbians, Marriage, No Dialogue, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Summer, The Barn, Wedding, lapidot - Freeform, prompt, walking down the aisle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018: Day 6: Marriage.Peridot walks down the aisle at her wedding.





	Walking Towards You

Peridot carefully walked down the aisle outside of the barn, following Steven who was the flower boy. She tried not to walk on the tiny petals, along with falling in her large and white wedding dress. The weather was amazing, he bouquet of flowers in her hands smelled absolutely amazing, and she blushed deep green as she saw all of her friends sit down on their chairs, happily cheering her on, here today to see her finally tie the knot.

And by the aisle, was Lapis. She was also wearing a wonderful snow white dress along with a veil. It was cut low on the back, showing her deep blue gem, along with her beautiful wings. It had been Steven’s idea, and Peridot just stared in awe at her gorgeous soon to be wife.

They’d loved each other for a very long time, and wanted to show that they wanted to spend millenia after millenia together, side by side as a happy couple. When Steven had told them about human marriage and what it stood for, both of the gems had immediately been hooked, happily asking their half gem friend exactly how you got married, and got one of the so called priests.

Everyone had been so excited and wanted to help in whatever way they could, making all of the gems and human feel closer than ever. Peridot and Lapis has spent weeks giggling, holding hands and just fantasized about their big day, and now it was finally here. For every step, Peridot walked closer and closer to her future with Lapis, and after this ceremony they would officially be recognized as wife and wife. Then it would be followed with dancing, chatting, and an amazing dinner (both of them really liked cake), and then they would go off to their honeymoon. An entire month that Peridot would spend with her beloved Lapis Lazuli.

Life couldn’t be better.


End file.
